A better life
by legoreddragon
Summary: Feeling alone in our world as well as betrayed by the ones he loves, young Mathew wants to get away from it all, little did he know one little trip would turn his whole life around


**Hello everyone I would like to thank you for taking time to read my first fanfiction it would do my heart good if you would kindly leave a review or pm me on how I can improve my writing skills.**

"Fine then bitch fuck you." I yelled, slamming the front door to my house as i did. Only for that thing that is called my mother to come up behind me and lock the door after me.

Today just wasn't my day. First i caught my whore of an ex-girlfriend in a car with steamy tinted windows with the number one douche in the world, Chad. That asshole has picking on me since we were in the second grade. He only does it because hes bigger then me, and not even in height. And then he just had to steal my girlfriend of three years away from me. They were just doing it right there and when they both saw me she just laughed as he flicked me off.

It was lunch when this had happened and with two periods left in school before the weekend i just couldn't deal with this shit anymore. I decided to head home which only started the conflict with my mother and I. When i had arrived home via my 8 seat truck i went straight to my room. Only for my mother to yell at me for being home early.

All i know is that one thing lead to the other and i was walking up the stairs in my black hoodie, red beanie, dark blue jeans white flat top Chuck Taylors and my white backpack with a gray back gold trim and green zippers (Free OC sent in if you guess what it is). I said those final 5 words to my mother and was out.

Heading over to my truck i reached into my pocket for my keys. After feeling that they were empty i face palmed.  
I cursed under my breath as i thought of a place to go to, cool off.

"The park." I exclaimed out loud

Deciding my plan of action i set out for the park. On my way i saw a pond by the path. Looking in a saw my reflection. From my auburn eyes to my black unruly hair. Looking around my neck i saw my favorite white headphones and necklace that i had gotten at a Pokemon convention.

I love that game so much. The games were awesome, sadly the show was lacking the luster it had in the first season, due to Ash acting like an idiot. Though some say he and i look alike, the assholes say we act alike

After about ten minutes of walking I arrived to see a empty park. Barren of children and family. Perfect. I choose one of the benches with the most shade from the sun. Placing my backpack down at one end I climb on and lie down. Placing on my headphones I picked my nightcore playlist and started to nod my head to the music while also nodding off.

After a while I woke up to see a setting sun. Looking at my watch i noticed a had been sleeping for about five hours.

"Damn you day lights savings time." I said out loud to no one in particular.

Still a bit pissed from the outcome of me coming home early I decided that i might just wanna stay here for a while longer. Because of it being the beginning of winter the wind would pick at around this time it was all that was heard-that means I didn't hear the rustle of a bush behind me, nor did I see the red eyes.

Feeling as though I was being watched I quickly spun around to be met by-nothing but a bush. Turning back to my thoughts I stared at all the parks equipment remembering back to when I was young. Getting that strange feeling again I turned around as fast as I could to see something I never thought could be real.

"A Riolu?" I asked questioning my sanity.

"Ri?" It said in its native tongue.

Not believing it to be true I slowly tried to get closer to feel if it was real only for it to flinch away from me. It was at that moment that I saw its many scratches and bruises running along its body. I also noticed how it was staring at me directly in the eye, as if it was challenging me to move.

I put my hands up in a pleading fashion as I spoke to it.

"Look um...boy?" I asked only to get a growl as a response. "Ok look girl im not trying to hurt you I just want to help." I finished.

All she did was stare into my eyes, it was as if she was looking into my soul. This time instead of me walking up to her, she walked up to me with a small blue orb forming between her paws. With me knowing exactly what the move was excepted my fate and stood strong staring right back into those red eyes.

When she looked back into my eyes and saw how I was acting brave the blue ball of energy slowly decapitated. She looked up to me with a bright smile as she ran off into the woods. I looked at where she left wondering if I should follow or not. But as I slowly started walking towards the forest she came out.

'Its a good thing I didn't follow her.' I thought as she came back with 'Friends'

**If anyone has any Pokemon they believe should be in this story speak now or forever hold your piece. **


End file.
